A Filha do Prefeito
by Mirtoc
Summary: O que realmente aconteceu com Madge Undersee enquanto Katniss estava no Massacre Quaternário? Qual seria a reação de Katniss se Madge reaparecesse? Essa e outras respostas, narradas pelo ponto de vista de Madge, serão encontradas nessa fanfic.
1. Prólogo

Essa noite, eu tive outro pesadelo. Mais um daqueles que me fez acordar. Pesadelo que me fez lembrar os momentos terríveis que vivi.

As Noites se tornaram extremamente diferentes desde aquele dia. Há 20 anos. Quando fugi para a floresta. Eu não aguentava mais ver minha amiga, Katniss, lutar no Massacre Quaternário. Ela era muito importante pra mim. Minha única amiga de verdade. Vê-la morrer não era uma opção. No sonho, assim como aconteceu há 20 anos, planejei minha fuga. Esperei que minha prima viesse fazer a visita que tinha prometido, então fugi para a floresta com a desculpa de que iria comprar algo especial para ela. Eu só queria um tempo pra pensar, mas, quando estava no meio da floresta, ouvi um barulho. Um som de bomba. Tentei correr, mas, em pouco tempo, uma onda flamejante veio e me empurrou para longe. O cheiro forte me tirou todo o oxigênio e eu não consegui mais respirar.

Quando acordei, estava na cama de Rae. Ele me contou que estávamos no Distrito 11 e que não era seguro sairmos de lá, pois os rebeldes estavam atacando a capital. Ele também me contou que minha amiga Katniss estava viva e que eu havia estado em coma, sob seus cuidados, desde o dia em que o Distrito 12 foi... Destruído. Meus pais e minha prima morreram. Não sei sobre o paradeiro dos meus tios, mas sei que ou estão mortos, ou estão seguros, isso me conforta, por mais desastroso que pareça.

Desde essa noite, vivi com Rae. Nós nos tornamos amigos... Namoramos... Nos casamos! Mas não tivemos filhos. Ele era realmente uma pessoa especial. O único que me fazia sentir em casa, mesmo estando em outro lugar. Agora, com o Distrito 11 reconstruído, tudo deveria ser perfeito, mas Rae – a única pessoa que me fazia sentir em casa nesse lugar – morreu.

Choro. Não me contenho. Mas sei o que devo fazer. Sou uma adulta. Devo encontrara a pessoa que me fez estar aqui, a princípio. Katniss. A menina que se transformou no tordo e nos salvou da Capital. Minha amiga Katniss.

Termino de arrumar minha mochila. Pego o colar que estava usando na noite em que fugi de casa e vou em direção à estação de trem. Compro minhas passagens e espero. Por um segundo, penso em desistir. Katniss está com Peeta agora, vivendo a vida que ela sempre quis, sem a capital. Mas o trem chega cedo demais para que eu possa desistir, então entro nele.

Estou indo ao Distrito 12.


	2. Anúncio

O trem, para a minha alegria, está vazio. Nunca gostei de multidões, por isso que me aproximei de Katniss na época de escola. Ela era a menina mais quieta de toda a escola. Talvez a mais quieta de todo o Distrito 12. Tive sorte de conhecê-la.

- Senhora? – Ouço uma voz aguda me chamar, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Algum problema? – pergunto.

- Não, só estamos checando as passagens. – Ela estendeu o leitor magnético para que eu passasse meu cartão de viagens.

Passo o cartão, ela vai embora. Começo a observá-la. Seus cabelos verdes não negam sua origem. Ela é da Capital. Mas suas roupas me chamam a atenção. Me lembram as que Katniss usava nas aparições em público. Roupas feitas pelo Cinna. Não pensei que essa moda fosse durar tanto. Enquanto estive no Distrito 11, todos sempre usaram roupas simples. Acredito que fosse como uma tradição. Todos os que mostravam qualquer tipo de irreverência no modo de se vestir era facilmente identificado como vindo da Capital.

Mas, se me lembro bem, os outros Distritos aderiram à Moda da Capital. Pelo menos os Distritos 3, 4, 5, 7, 9 e 12 aderiram. Os distritos 1 e 2, no entanto, criaram novas modas, roupas altamente desenvolvidas tecnologicamente. Os distritos 6, 8 e 10, assim como o 11, quase nunca apareciam na TV e, sempre que o faziam, apresentavam a mesma "moda" que existia antes do Massacre Quaternário. O Distrito 13 era o mais diferente de todos. Ele, assim como nos distritos 1 e 2, criou novas modas. Mas seguia um padrão diferente. Com mais neutralidade. Uma neutralidade que me incomodava. Gosto de cores – não com o exagero da Capital, mas com o mínimo de alegria – e o Distrito 13 aderiu a um sistema de Branco, Preto e tons de Azul.

Finalmente chego ao Distrito 12.

Mal saio do trem e vejo um anúncio no visor do meu Receptonews, sobre um pronunciamento que a nova prefeita, Delly Cartwright, fará. Me lembro de quando os Receptonews foram lançados pela Beetee's Store. Uma idéia genial. Uma tela, fina como papel, mas extremamente dura, que recebe as notícias locais com velocidade. Ainda posso colocar minhas músicas no Receptonews e ouvi-las nos meus fones intra-auriculares sem fio, através do Wiress – um programa de download de músicas.

Dou alguns passos e procuro por algum rosto comum. Nenhum. Todos parecem estranhamente desconhecidos. Me pergunto se estou no Distrito certo ou se desci no momento errado, mas uma placa eletrônica com os dizeres "Distrito 12 – Seja bem-vindo!" me fez perceber que eu passara muito tempo longe do meu Distrito.

Vou até o visor que mostra o mapa da cidade e vejo uma sinalização para o centro da cidade, onde Delly Cartwright fará seu discurso.

Resolvo ir ao local, que não fica muito longe da estação. Enquanto ando, percebo que há um número razoável de turistas no Distrito 12. Enquanto vivi aqui, isso não era comum. Não havia o que se ver, nem quem visitar. Ou melhor, não havia como visitar os Distritos. Só os Pacificadores e pessoas importantes da Capital podiam transitar entre os Distritos.

Finalmente chego ao centro da cidade. Bem a tempo do discurso de Delly. Todos estão muito agitados, então ela pega o microfone e começa:

- Membros e Visitantes do Distrito 12. Gostaria de anunciar, com alegria que, esse ano, o Distrito 12 receberá o Baile dos Tordos, em comemoração aos 20 anos do fim do domínio de Snow!

A multidão berra com alegria. Todos amam o Baile dos Tordos, que acontece todos os anos na Capital. Houve um contrato para que a cada dez anos o baile fosse realizado no Distrito 12 – onde Katniss, o Tordo, nasceu –, mas há 10 anos a Arena ainda não estava pronta para receber os convidados. Sempre vi o baile pela televisão, mas nunca senti vontade de ir. Não via motivo para festejar a morte dos meus pais.

- Para celebrar esse acontecimento. Convido Katniss e Peeta Mellark para um discurso de abertura! – diz Delly.

Meu corpo estremece. Finalmente verei Katniss de novo. Uma mulher de pele morena e olhos cinzas sobe ao palco, seguida por um homem loiro e duas crianças pequenas, que se sentam rapidamente ao fundo. É ela. É Katniss. Minha melhor amiga está na minha frente e não faz ideia de que eu a esteja observando. Katniss chega ao microfone e fala:

- Bem-vindos! – sua voz é extremamente desanimada, mas eu a entendo, não há como esse baile ser algo bom para ela – Esse ano o Baile dos Tordos será no Distrito 12. E tenho que admitir que será um ano especial para mim. Confesso que não me sentia confortável em participar desse projeto. – Essa sim é a Katniss que eu conheço – Mas Delly me convenceu que esse ano será especial e, como eu e Peeta somos os anfitriões, desejamos a todos um feliz Baile dos Tordos!

Todos aplaudem Katniss enquanto Delly retorna ao palanque e segura novamente o microfone.

- Agora, Peeta fará o anúncio do tema do Baile dos Tordos deste ano! – diz Delly, tentando forçar alguma animação.

Todos aplaudem. Me pergunto se eles continuarão aplaudindo sempre que alguém fechar a boca.

- O tema do Baile deste ano será... – diz Peeta, tentando criar um clima enquanto um som de tambores rufando ecoa pela praça. – Os campos floridos de Panem!

Todos aplaudem mais uma vez. Começo a ficar irritada com o bater de palmas.

- Com isso, nós terminamos oficialmente o anúncio. Tenham todos uma boa tarde! – termina Delly.

Tapo os ouvidos para não ouvir novamente as palmas que continuam batendo ao meu redor. Quando todos param, percebo que Katniss está deixando o palco e começo a andar na direção dela.

- Katniss! – Eu grito. Mas é impossível escutar qualquer coisa com o barulho irritante das mãos batendo.

Continuo seguindo de longe. Ela e Peeta vão, junto com as duas crianças, na direção da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Tento andar mais rápido, mas não consigo alcançá-los. Continuo andando na mesma direção quando eles somem do meu campo de visão. Começo a me desesperar. Meu coração acelera e eu começo a correr na direção da Aldeia.

Uma chuva começa a se formar e eu ando ainda mais rápido. As nuvens cada vez mais unidas, escurecendo o ambiente.

Então, quando a primeira gota de chuva cai, eu vejo Katniss e Peeta fechando a porta da casa onde moram. Corro no meio da chuva gritando por Katniss, mas tudo que consigo é engolir um pouco d'água. A chuva engrossa muito e começo a ficar preocupada, mas não consigo parar de andar na direção da casa de Katniss.

Finalmente chego. Encosto o corpo cansado na porta e começo a bater desesperadamente. Nada acontece.

- Katniss! – grito – Katniss! Sou eu!

Alguns segundos passam e finalmente ouço um barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Me ajeito no meio da chuva e finalmente alguém abre.

- Katniss! – grito.

É ela. Ela abriu a porta. É ela quem está me olhando nesse exato momento. A vitoriosa do Distrito 12. O Tordo. Minha melhor amiga.

- Katniss! – repito, enquanto ela arregala os olhos – Sou eu, Madge!


	3. Katniss

A demora de Katniss em responder começa a me incomodar.

- Katniss! – pergunto.

A chuva se confunde com as lágrimas que caem dos seus olhos.

- Não é possível! Madge morreu no ataque ao Distrito 12! Por que você veio me atordoar com isso? – responde ela em um tom grosseiro.

Só agora consigo ver como Katniss está confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo. Ela teve que passar por muitas coisas no campo de batalha. Eu não deveria ter voltado.

- Espera! – digo, pegando meu colar que está no bolso. – Você se lembra dele, não é? É meu colar! Você já me viu usando esse colar!

Katniss fita o colar como se estivesse tentando lembrar-se da existência do objeto. Logo a expressão dela muda e ela arregala novamente os olhos.

- Madge! – Diz ela, caindo em lágrimas novamente.

- Isso! Sou eu. – respondo – Você mudou muito, Katniss! Onde está a menina que nunca chora que eu conheci?

- Ela morreu na guerra! – Katniss responde de forma tão rude que me faz recuar.

Observo minha antiga amiga limpar as lágrimas e me abraçar. Todos esses anos não provocaram grandes mudanças no seu físico. Ela, mesmo com seus trinta e oito anos, continua jovial, ainda magra. Me pergunto se continua magra por questões emocionais, já que a comida não é mais um problema no Distrito 12.

- Mas... Como você sobreviveu! Eu vi seu corpo desfigurado pelas chamas! – diz Katniss.

Eu explico toda a história. Sobre como eu fugi de casa quando minha prima estava lá. Como fui parar no Distrito 12. O mês que passei em coma. Rae, meu falecido marido.

- Então... Como ele era? – pergunta Katniss.

- Hã? Rae? Ele era gentil, muito gentil... Era moreno de olhos verdes.

- Entendo... – diz ela.

- E o Gale? – pergunto na tentativa de saber mais como foi a vida dela durante todos esses anos em que estive fora – Como ele está?

- Ele está bem! – ela responde – Está trabalhando na Capital... Não tenho mantido muito contato com ele.

- Ele se casou? – pergunto tentando não ficar com vergonha. Gostava muito dele na adolescência, mas ele só tinha olhos para Katniss. Não queria ficar entre os dois.

- Não. Sei que parece estranho, mas ele nunca se casou.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto da minha boca, mas pude perceber rápido o suficiente para reprimi-lo.

Continuamos a conversar. Ela me conta sobre Prim, Cinna, Finnick –que eu não conhecia – e outros que sofreram com a guerra. Conta também suas experiências desagradáveis, na tentativa de matar Snow e sobre como Peeta foi manipulado pela Capital. O assunto se torna pesado demais para mim e eu resolvo ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

O sonho se torna insuportável. Eu e Rae somos perseguidos por um dragão de fogo pela floresta. O dragão ataca Rae, que queima até se tornar cinzas.

Acordo com a imagem de Rae queimando na cabeça. Vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto, mas Peeta já está de pé. Sorrio e passo para me sentar.

- Dormiu bem? – ele pergunta.

- Não. Tive outro pesadelo. – respondo sem me preocupar em esconder os pesadelos.

- Acho que já me acostumei a ter pesadelos, tenho sonhos ruins quase todas as noites! – diz Peeta – Mas com o tempo você consegue voltar a dormir tranquilamente...

- Espero conseguir logo! – respondo.

O silêncio toma o ambiente e Peeta vai acordar as duas crianças – que eu ainda não sei o nome, mas já percebi que são seus filhos – para ir para a escola.

Espero sozinha na sala. Não me incomodo com o silêncio, ele já está incorporado na minha personalidade. Pego meu Receptonews e abro o Wiress em busca de alguma música. Acho uma versão do clássico "Safe & Sound" da banda The Swifters e começo a ouvi-la. Essa música me rememora minha adolescência. Cada nota me faz sentir uma serenidade fantástica. Lembro que essa música me acalmava nos momentos mais difíceis no Distrito 11... Ela tocou no enterro de Rae.

- Bom dia! – grita Katniss. Acho que ela já estava tentando se comunicar comigo, mas eu estava tão imersa na música, que não consegui prestar atenção.

- Ah! Olá, Katniss! – respondo.

- Como foi a noite?

Conto sobre o pesadelo e sobre a conversa que tive com Peeta, mas sem muitos detalhes. Não quero que a imagem de Rae morrendo volte a me assombrar.

- Você ainda não me contou como ele morreu. – pergunta Katniss. Tudo que eu menos queria era entrar nesse assunto. – Como aconteceu?

- Ele estava doente. Permaneci no Distrito 11para cuidar dele, mas os médicos já sabiam que curá-lo era quase impossível. – respondo com velocidade. Quanto menos contato eu tivesse com essas informações, melhor seria para mim.

- Você não quer falar sobre isso, não é?

- Não. – eu respondo. Não há porque esconder isso de Katniss, ela é sempre tão observadora.

Eu e Katniss vamos ao jardim.

- Aqueles são seus filhos, certo? – pergunto na tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

- Exatamente. A menina mais velha, de oito anos, se chama Primrose.

- E o garoto?

- Ah, o Finnick só tem três anos. Nick e Prim ficam brincando o tempo todo.

- Finnick já vai à escola? Peeta disse que os levaria até lá!

- Na verdade não, mas Peeta insiste em levá-los juntos. Ele não desgruda dos dois.

- Foi você que escolheu os nomes?

- Eu escolhi Primrose. Peeta escolheu Finnick.

Eu sorrio e o silêncio volta a tomar conta do ambiente. O vento é agradável e nós nos sentamos no meio do jardim. Tudo está maravilhosamente tranquilo.

De repente, meu Receptonews começa vibrar. Percebo que Katniss também está segurando um Receptonews. Na tela, uma mensagem de aviso. Leio cada palavra com atenção e olho para Katniss preocupada. Só agora consigo entender com clareza o que li.

O Presidente Haymitch Abernathy está hospitalizado.


	4. Presidente

Está perto do meio dia e eu e Katniss entramos no Hospital com velocidade. Não demora muito até chegarmos ao quarto de Haymitch, que está em coma. Lembro perfeitamente de quando ele foi eleito presidente. Na verdade, lembro de tudo que aconteceu na política de Panem desde a queda do governo de Snow. Por algum motivo, esse assunto me interessava... Acredito que seja pelo convívio com meu pai.

Lembro que, depois da revolta do Tordo, todos com mais de 17 anos foram convidados a votar em um novo presidente. Effie ganhou com facilidade e teve um ótimo governo por seis anos, quando novas eleições aconteceram e Caius Jackson – irmão mais velho da soldado Jackson, que lutou na revolta – ganhou as eleições. Mais seis anos se passaram e Tiberius Jackson – o mais novo dos irmãos Jackson – venceu.

Haymitch nunca demonstrou interesse pela política e isso foi um dos principais motivos de sua candidatura às eleições ter sido uma surpresa. Haymitch ganhou por uma pequena diferença, o que deixou Nero Heartland – seu principal concorrente – insatisfeito. Haymitch está há quase dois anos atuando como presidente.

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem! – digo a Katniss, que o observava pelo visor na porta.

A expressão de tristeza dela é notável e me incomoda. Saio da porta para pegar água para nós duas. Assim que pego a água, noto um barulho que vem da recepção.

- Onde ele está? – percebo que é uma voz conhecida.

- Peeta! – grito enquanto corro em direção à recepção.

Peeta, Beetee e Annie percebem minha presença e vêm em minha direção. É a primeira vez que vejo Beetee e Annie pessoalmente, já os vi muito na televisão. Beetee, o gênio da tecnologia e dono da maior loja de eletrônicos de Panem, sempre estava nos programas de tecnologia falando sobre seus novos produtos. Annie Odair, no entanto, não era de aparecer muito, mas lembro de quando passaram a notícia sobre a recuperação dela depois de um longo tratamento psicológico. Não sei ao certo a idade deles, mas, tanto eles quando Haymitch, aparentam estar na faixa dos 60 anos.

- Madge! Katniss veio com você? – pergunta Peeta.

- Sim, ela está observando Haymitch!

- Onde ele está?

- Venham comigo, eu os levo.

Guio os três até o quarto de Haymitch tentando não derrubar os copos d'água. Katniss está sentada quando entrego o copo e ela começa a beber.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Beetee.

- Não sei ao certo, o médico disse que foi excesso de estresse... – responde Katniss.

- Mas... A bebida não tem nenhuma influência? – pergunta Peeta.

- Provavelmente!

Todos ficamos em silêncio esperando alguma notícia, mas nenhum médico aparece. Tenho que prometer a Katniss que observarei Haymitch quando ela e Peeta vão buscar Nick e Prim na escola, me deixando sozinha com Beetee e Annie.

- Então você é Madge, a menina que todos pensavam que estivesse morta! – diz Beetee.

- Isso mesmo, não sabia que você tinha ouvido falar de mim...

- Gale me falou um pouco sobre você! Ele me disse que você e Katniss eram amigas!

- Algo parecido com isso! Você tem falado muito com Gale?

- Nós nos vemos quase todos os dias!

- Ele não gosta do Haymitch?

- Não é isso – interrompe Annie – Gale anda muito ocupado com o trabalho!

Nenhuma palavra é dita por um longo período... Espero ansiosamente pela volta de Katniss, mas recebo uma mensagem dela informando que só voltará no dia seguinte. Ouço passos do corredor e me viro para ver quem é, na esperança de que Katniss tenha mudado de ideia. Os fios rosa claro do cabelo são inconfundíveis. É Effie Abernathy, a primeira dama de Panem.

- Onde ele está? – pergunta Effie, procurando seu marido.

- Ali! – diz Beetee apontando para o visor.

Effie tenta abrir a porta algumas vezes até perceber que é impossível. É fácil entender a preocupação de Effie, eu vivi isso há pouco tempo, quando Rae morreu.

Lembro detalhadamente do casamento de Effie e Haymitch. Lembro que todos imaginavam que ela fosse se candidatar à reeleição, mas ela surpreendeu a todos anunciando seu casamento com Haymitch. Desde o fim do seu mandato, ela nunca se envolveu com política até ele ser eleito presidente.

Coloco meus fones na tentativa de descansar a mente e conecto meu Receptonews ao Wiress, procurando alguma música boa para ouvir. Acho "Girl On Fire" e começo a ouvi-la. Lembro de quando essa música foi feita, quando Katniss e Peeta foram para os Jogos e uma banda da Capital a fez para homenagear o amor dos dois. Talvez isso tenha ajudado na conquista de patrocinadores, pena que a música não ficou muito famosa no Distrito 12, poucos podiam comprá-la na época. Adoro o ritmo da música, ela me faz distanciar do mundo por algum tempo, até que eu fecho os olhos e durmo.

Outra noite de pesadelos. Acordo com a imagem Rae queimando. Quando abro os olhos de verdade, Annie e Beetee estão dormindo. Effie parece ter ficado acordada a noite toda, mas eu a entendo. Vou na direção de Effie e a abraço inconscientemente. Ela devolve o abraço e sinto suas lágrimas sobre meu ombro. Nós duas nos sentamos e esperamos.

Quando Beetee e Annie já estão acordados, Katniss e Peeta chegam. Acredito que devem ter deixado Finnick e Primrose mais cedo na escola, já que a viagem até a capital é um pouco demorada. A expressão dos dois é cansada o suficiente para que eu perceba.

Abraço Katniss e pergunto se está tudo bem. Ela balança a cabeça positivamente, me fazendo relaxar um pouco.

- Vou pegar algo para vocês beberem! – digo.

- Obrigado, Madge! – responde Peeta.

Vou na direção do bebedouro e ele está interditado, me fazendo andar bastante até o próximo bebedouro. Me pergunto se não ouvi ninguém avisar sobre o problema porque estava com os fones.

Depois de encher os seis copos e colocá-los em uma bandeja adequada, vou em direção ao quarto de Haymitch, para entregar os copos d'água. Quando chego ao bebedouro interditado, percebo uma grande movimentação dos médicos. Começo a andar mais rápido até finalmente chegar ao meu destino.

Fico trêmula ao ver Effie e Katniss chorando. O medo chega com tanta força que largo a bandeja com os copos, derramando água pelo chão.

Peeta se aproxima, coloca a mão no meu ombro e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, diz:

- Ele se foi!


	5. Baile

Hoje é meu décimo dia no Distrito 12 desde que voltei. Há uma semana o Presidente de Panem morreu vítima do estresse. Ainda me lembro com clareza. Peeta me tocando no ombro, eu correndo para abraçar Katniss e observar Haymitch ser retirado do quarto para ser levado ao necrotério. Alguns exames foram feitos para confirmar a causa da morte e, em seguida, houve o enterro.

Infelizmente, Panem não se preveniu para a possível morte de um presidente. Na lei não há nada sobre substituição de urgência do Presidente, então uma cúpula presidencial temporária foi criada, formada pelos ex-presidentes: Effie – que ainda está se recuperando da perda –, Caius e Tiberius. Essa cúpula durará apenas quarenta e cinco dias, tempo o suficiente para os candidatos apareçam e aconteçam a votação e a apuração dos votos.

Na próxima semana os candidatos serão anunciados e haverá uma "corrida política" durante um mês, incluindo debates, entrevistas e propagandas. É claro que, junto com o presidente, o vice-presidente – que agora é obrigatório – deve ser apresentado.

Hoje, no entanto, não é o dia de me preocupar com política. Afinal, hoje a noite acontecerá um dos principais eventos anuais de Panem, o Baile dos Tordos.

Só agora consigo perceber quanto tempo perdi pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em Panem. Era realmente perturbador relembrar a partida de Haymitch e todas as suas consequências. A cadeira finalmente começa a me incomodar. Estive sentada por muito tempo na sala de Katniss – que agora era meu abrigo – e me esqueci que deveria estar me arrumando para o Baile.

Corro para o quarto de Katniss para verificar se ela ainda está em casa. Ao passar, observo o relógio e vejo que ela já deve ter saído com Peeta para buscar as crianças no colégio, então eu espero impaciente pela sua chegada.

Segundos se passam... Minutos... Horas! Quando Katniss, finalmente, chega.

- Katniss! – grito, fazendo-a saltar.

- Oi, Madge! – dizam Katniss e Peeta em coro, enquanto Peeta carrega Nick e Prim para seus quartos.

- Olá, Peeta, Nick, Prim... – digo, na tentativa de fingir que não havia lhes esquecido – Katniss, eu esqueci completamente sobre o Baile! Não trouxe nenhum vestido de festa para o Distrito 12, você pode me dizer onde eu encontro um estilista por aqui para fazer um vestido?

- Não se preocupe, Madge – diz Katniss, me olhando com uma expressão sorridente que eu não conseguia traduzir – Meu estilista fez dois vestidos maravilhosos pra mim... Óbvio que não estão tão maravilhosos quanto os do Cinna – agora Katniss desvia o olhar – mas são ótimos vestidos. Ele quis que eu escolhesse um, mas não sou muito boa para isso, você pode me ajudar a escolher e ficar com o outro!

- E quando vamos fazer isso? – digo com animação.

- Agora! Em poucos minutos nossa equipe de maquiagem chegará e nós devemos estar devidamente arrumadas!

Agora, depois de escolher me vestir, percebo como estou deslumbrante. Meu vestido verde azulado realça a cor dos meus olhos. Me olho outra vez no espelho, para ter certeza de que estou vendo Madge e não outra pessoa, quando Katniss finalmente sai do banheiro.

- Katniss, você está fantástica! – digo sem pensar duas vezes. O vestido dourado com detalhes laranja de Katniss é de tirar o fôlego.

- Obrigado, Madge! Você é muito gentil! – somos interrompidas pela campainha.

Descemos juntas para abrir a porta e, do outro lado, está nossa equipe pronta para começar o trabalho.

Depois de mais algum tempo nos preparando, finalmente estamos prontas. Olho uma última vez no espelho o quarto, para ter certeza de que estou tão próxima da perfeição quanto penso estar.

- Onde Peeta está? – pergunto assim que Katniss aparece atrás de mim no reflexo do espelho.

- Ele foi se arrumar na casa de Delly com as crianças, ela me convidou também, mas recusei, pois já tinha a equipe e você está aqui. – responde ela.

- E quando vamos sair?

- Exatamente agora!

- É verdade! – digo olhando para o horário no Receptonews – Já está na hora!

Corremos para chegar a tempo e conseguimos. O Baile está perfeito. A decoração de flores está fantástica. Não imagino como conseguiria ficar melhor.

Depois de alguns minutos, Delly – perfeitamente vestida e maquiada – sobe ao palco para dar início oficialmente ao Baile dos Tordos. Só então vejo Peeta se aproximar com Primrose e Finnick. Todos estão divinamente vestidos. Delly, após alguns minutos, convida Katniss e Peeta para subir ao palco.

- Agradecemos a todos pela presença! É realmente muito importante para Panem que estejam aqui! – diz Katniss.

- É com enorme prazer que anunciamos oficialmente o início do Baile dos Tordos. Divirtam-se! – disse Peeta sorridente.

Agora, com mais atenção, consigo observar as pessoas a minha volta. Pessoas de todos os Distritos e da Capital. É difícil ver todos juntos dessa maneira, festejando as vitórias conquistadas pelos rebeldes há vinte anos.

A música começa a tocar e todos se dirigem à pista de dança, exceto Katniss, que prefere tomar conta das crianças enquanto eu danço com Peeta. É estranho dançar com Peeta, eu não tenho muita intimidade com ele – Não tivemos muito tempo para conversas antes do Massacre Quaternário –, mas está sendo divertido. Ele realmente é bom dançando.

Aos poucos, percebo que as pessoas param de dançar, mesmo com a música tocando. Peeta para e me olha como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Levanto os ombros em sinal de dúvida e nós dois nos viramos para ver o que aconteceu. A multidão se aglomerando e o barulho não me deixam entender o que está acontecendo.

Imagino que algum dos importantes políticos importantes da capital tenha chegado atrasado e isso chamou a atenção de todos. Me viro para ignorar a chegada, quando percebo que Katniss está puxando Peeta e as crianças em direção à multidão e resolvo segui-los.

Não preciso dar muitos passos para finalmente entender o que está acontecendo. De fato, alguém importante chegou, mas não exatamente um político. Alguém importante para Katniss. Alguém importante para Panem. E, principalmente, alguém importante para mim.

Gale está magnífico na entrada.


	6. Avisos

Caros leitores,

Nos últimos meses, tive problemas ao conseguir tempo para escrever. Muito trabalho e estudos. Agora que consegui um pouco de tempo, comecei a escrever alguns novos capítulos, que devem começar a ser publicados regularmente num prazo máximo de duas semanas. Desde já, posso adiantar que há muita tensão política e romance vindo a partir dos próximos capítulos. Espero que gostem!


End file.
